


I'd Fuck Me

by w_x_2



Series: I'd Fuck Me Too [1]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, First Time, Identity Swap, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is <i>more</i> than eager to see how true that statement actually is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Fuck Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Challenge #3: Say It With a Card over at thf.com. It was the very first challenge I got into. And it was **amazing** :D
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> Card: http://www.someecards.com/flirting-cards/id-fuck
> 
> Disclaimer: The boys don't belong to me, and it's all made up.
> 
> Original notes:(30/05/10) I’ve tried to make it as understandable as possible, but just so that readers know there are a lot of he, his, him, and yeah, lol. Just so that there is an awareness that you’ll have to be on the lookout, not necessarily on the super lookout, but just make sure to keep an eye open, or at least partially open :P I had to keep a couple open. Had so much fun writing it though. Hope you enjoy it too. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to TokioKoos for beta duties : P
> 
> * * *

“I’d fuck me,” Bill mused as he looked at himself in the full-body mirror, twisting every which way, running his hands over his torso and hips, looking at the perfect picture of his body. The only part of his body which wasn’t on show was covered by his tight, snug, black boxers, the ones with ‘Bill’ on the hem.

 

“Of course you would,” Tom replied absently, lying down on the sofa in his twin’s room as he read a holiday brochure.

 

“Why do you say that?” Bill asked with an arched eyebrow, looking at his twin in the mirror.

 

The older Kaulitz lifted his gaze to look at his twin, first looking over his body appreciatively and then looking up to lock eyes with him. “We are identical, and we very well know that I’m a sex god. So, if I’m sex on a stick, which I am; sexy, hot, charming and perfect,” putting particular emphasis on the last word, “then so are you. Which means I’d fuck myself too.” With that Tom looked back at the magazine in his hands.

 

“Honestly?” Bill asked with a glint in his eyes, one that Tom didn’t see as he was no longer looking at the younger twin. He saw Tom’s nod and continued: “If you were given the chance, would you _really_ fuck yourself?”

 

“Of course,” Tom replied without a doubt, finding a couple of pictures which showed a breath-taking beach with blondes in their bikinis splashing in the water.

 

“Without a doubt?” Bill softy asked, his voice quivering.

 

The guitarist once again looked up, this time with a frown. “We’re still talking about this?”

 

“Answer me,” Bill requested with a blank face, not daring to look away.

 

“Yes, without a doubt. I am way too gorgeous to go to waste. If I appeared in front of me, I would fuck me raw.” Tom replied with a grin, unconsciously playing with his lip ring in flirtation.

 

 

\--- (Three days later) ---

 

 

“Oh my god Tom, you are such an asshole,” Gustav admonished as Tom entered the little living area which linked their four suites, coming from the younger twin’s room. He’d just been in there to check if Bill was there because he hadn’t seen the little bugger since morning, and it was now night-time. His twin wasn’t answering his phone, and Tom was quickly becoming preoccupied.

 

“Why?” Tom asked with a frown, confused as to how the drummer had actually been aware that he had walked in. Gus had his back to the older Kaulitz, he was facing the wall, standing by a table where Tom knew Gustav was making coffee.

 

“Because you talk so much shit about your brother, if Bill knew he would beat the shit out of you.” Gustav smirked, his voice evidently containing a smile.

 

“It’s alright, he talks shit about me too,” Tom excused himself. “Anyways, have you seen Bill?”

 

“Hasn’t he come from the salon yet?” Gustav asked in confusion.

 

“Salon?” Tom frowned once again. “He told me he was going shopping with Georg.”

 

“Hum, that’s impossible,” the drummer stated, a hand at his side so that he could indicate a ‘no’ with his index finger. “Georg went up to see his girlfriend, I doubt he’ll be back before tomorrow, afternoon.” The last word was added as an afterthought.

 

“Are you sure? Why would he lie to me?” Tom pouted, unsure of what was going on.

 

Just then Gustav turned around, a mug in his hands which was letting off vapour, showing how hot it really was.

 

Tom saw Gustav look down in the direction of the sofa in front of him, which had its back to Tom, and then up to the older twin. He blinked twice, and then he laughed, shaking his head at the same time. “That was _really_ good. You actually had me fooled.”

 

“About what?” Tom asked, his confusion increasing by the minute.

 

“At least we now know where Bill is,” Gustav said as he rolled his eyes, taking a sip of the coffee.

 

“Where?” the older Kaulitz asked in confusion.

 

The drummer was about to answer when he stopped himself. “Wait-” Tom watched as he saw Gustav look down in the direction of the sofa again. “He doesn’t know?”

 

“It wasn’t that hard to fool you, you weren’t really paying attention.” Tom heard a voice which he could recognize anywhere.

 

“Bill?” the older twin asked, eyes squinting.

 

“Here,” Bill answered as a hand flew up above the back of the couch.

 

“God, I was looking for you everywhere, where the hell have you been?” Tom asked as he shuffled to walk towards his twin.

 

“As much as I would love to see his reaction, I am going to retreat to my bedroom where I am not in the line of flying, sharp objects,” Gustav said as he chuckled. “I want my camera back,” he demanded with an arched eyebrow and a smug look.

 

“Only the third day, I’ll give it to you tomorrow,” Bill’s voice replied with certainty.

 

“Fine, but it’s gotta have at least two pictures on it,” the drummer looked at the place where Tom now knew Bill to be in.

 

His twin bargained with: “One.”

 

“You suck,” Gustav replied as he pouted and with that he walked away. As he passed by Tom, he gave a wide smile, chuckling and shaking his head once more as though he was sharing a private joke with himself.

 

“What was all that about?” Tom asked as he reached the sofa, looking after the retreating drummer.

 

All that Tom got for an answer, however, was silence, and he whipped his head around to look at his twin, sulking. His eyes immediately widened as he took in the sight of his identical self.

 

“Bill,” Tom shrieked, taking a step back. “What the fuck?”

 

“Hello,” Bill said in a more manly voice, freakishly similar to the guitarist’s own. “My name is Tom, but I’m only here for a short time, so you’d better start making _good_ use of me.”

 

The younger twin watched as his brother first firmly shut his eyes and then opened them, just to pinch himself in the arm, eliciting a yelp. He then rubbed his eyes, and after finally accepting that he wasn’t seeing things, he opened his mouth, just to close it back up, repeating the motions as he didn’t know what to say, resembling a fish out of water. Bill didn’t spare him though, it was too much fun to see his twin look so puzzled.

 

Bill was comfortably lying down on the sofa with his hands under his head, dressed in Tom’s clothes, the clothes which _Tom_ had laid out on his bed the previous night to wear that day, but had mysteriously found missing in the morning. The whole deal: his white shirt, his black trousers, his black hoodie, his purple scarf, his trainers and his beanie, _his_ beanie for goodness’ sakes, what the fuck was Bill thinking? On closer inspection, Tom also saw a lip ring in his brother’s lower lip, his eyes widening further as he looked further up and noticed that Bill’s eyebrow piercing was missing. His twin had none of his usual make-up on, only a thin layer of foundation to cover the mole on his chin.

 

“Take off the beanie.” Tom demanded as a sudden thought formed in his mind. As his twin complied he took in Bill’s hands, bare of rings, and his nails, bare of nail polish, and then came what he was fearing.

 

“I couldn’t actually get them properly down the sides because it’s too short there, but Nathalie said they look fine.” Bill avoided the question which he knew his twin would be asking.

 

“What have you done?” Tom asked, his voice now flat and his face void of emotion, blank. Somehow, he’d composed himself, not only because he was ever so surprised that they still looked so much alike, but because he was also not sure what his reaction should be.

 

“Come on Tomi,” Bill whined as he got up. “Time is wasting, and my scalp is hurting, I want you to massage it.” The younger twin walked past Tom, tugging on the sleeve of his brother’s hoodie so that the guitarist would follow him.

 

“Why did you get them?” Tom asked, following without a thought as Bill pulled him along, depositing him on the bed and walking back to the door to shut it _and_ lock it. _What the fuck was that for?_

“Oh my god Tomi, stop it, I can literally see the wheels turning in your head. Just stop, the answer is right in front of your eyes.” Sitting down by his twin’s legs, which lay over the edge of the bed once he’d taken his trainers and socks off, leaving him barefooted. “Now, give me your hands,” Bill took them without asking and placed them on his scalp, waiting for _his_ Tom to work the magic which he claimed Bill worked on the guitarist’s head.

 

It took a couple of seconds for the older Kaulitz to catch on, but when he did his fingers softly dug in, making sure not to get his fingers stuck in the braids but applying enough pressure on the skin so that Bill would feel less pain.

 

“You kind of just get used to it.” His protective older twin mode activated, forgetting about the fact that Bill was dressed like him, and –now that he thought about it– had obviously been impersonating him when talking with Gustav.

 

“Agh,” Bill moaned in the same way that Tom knew _he_ did when Bill massaged his own scalp. “It feels so good, Tom. No wonder you always want my hands on you.” That statement definitely made Tom turn a light shade of pink. The singer opened his eyes in order to slip his twin’s trainers and socks off, leaving him barefoot too, closing his eyes again after, so that he could take full advantage of Tom’s nimble fingers, and just feel the soft but sure touches.

 

They stayed like that for a moment, the older twin softly massaging Bill’s head and the singer replying with little moans.

 

Finally, Bill grabbed at his brother’s hands, bringing them down so he could kiss them, and then got up, still holding Tom’s hands in one of his own, pushing his twin back onto the bed with the other hand pressed flat against his chest.

 

“Move up further.” And Tom slowly complied, Bill immediately sitting atop him once the guitarist’s head landed on the pillows, straddling his lap and proceeding to massage Tom’s left hand. After giving it sufficient care, he moved on to the right one, giving it the same touches and eliciting the same ragged breaths.

 

Adjusting himself, Bill let go of Tom’s hands. “So,” the younger twin started, “Tom would obviously sleep with a groupie, even to take his virginity, he just doesn’t associate sex with love,” Bill mused, his words making a suspicious look form on Tom’s face. “Even if Tom was fucking himself, he wouldn’t like to be put into a submissive position.” Locking his gaze with his twin while he ground his hips down onto him. “Which means he’d have to bottom from the top.” Bill could feel a bulge growing against the cheeks of his ass and he suggested: “This would be a perfect position, in fact.”

 

“Bill,” Tom breathed.

 

“Tom,” Bill corrected.

 

“We’re not doing this. You are my twin; I can’t fuck my own twin.”

 

“Which is why I told you to call me Tom,” Bill replied with a grin, hands softly slipping under Tom’s shirt.

 

“I am not going to call you Tom,” Tom firmly guaranteed.

 

“Too bad,” Bill replied, grabbing the edges of his t-shirt, the sleeves of which came down to his wrists, only taking a second to wonder if Tom was ready for what he would see, then slipping the shirt off.

 

His twin’s eyes widened in less than a second, Tom’s hands immediately reaching up to touch Bill’s left side and his right hip, where the star tattoo should have been.

 

“They are covered up,” Bill explained patiently, taking in Tom’s expression. “It’ll come off once I shower.”

 

“You are crazy,” Tom shakily breathed, his fingers ghostly roaming his brother’s body where he knew his tattoos to be, even though they weren’t on display.

 

“Tom’s crazy,” Bill replied mischievously, his hand travelling up his body to rest on his left nipple. He’d taken off the piercing, and it felt strange, but he pinched it all the same, getting the pleasure nonetheless.

 

“Bill,” Tom said in doubt.

 

“Tomi,” Bill replied, without correcting this time.

 

“Are you sure about this?” Tom asked in doubt, even though his hands were already moving on their own accord, his fingers now stroking the skin on which the ink couldn’t be seen.

 

“I told you that I’d fuck myself, and you said that given the chance you’d fuck yourself too, so here I am.”

 

Tom growled and turned his twin so that Bill was underneath him. “Tom doesn’t like to be manhandled,” Bill reminded, but Tom didn’t listen, instead he unbuttoned his twins’ trousers, which were in fact his, and tugged them down until they were off.

 

As he crawled back up Bill’s body, he noticed _the_ boxers, and moaned, burying his head into Bill’s pelvic bone, his nose smothered into his brother’s skin, breathing in the sweet scent that was his twin and his lips just on top of _that_ part of the hem. “You are gonna drive me crazy Bill.”

 

“You are right on top of it, and you still can’t say my name?” Bill questioned with a cheeky grin.

 

“I can’t believe you would wear _my_ fucking boxers, with _my_ fucking name on it,” Tom whined, finally giving up, not calling his twin by the name his younger brother wanted, but getting off Bill and lying down on his back once more.

 

The singer quickly took up his place once more as he straddled his twin. He slowly played with the lip ring on his lower lip as he quickly divested Tom of his clothing, leaving him only in the identical boxers which Bill had on.

 

Bill looked down at his twin with a smile, looking down at their laps, both boxers with identical tents, the name ‘Tom’ proudly standing out on both of the black silk materials. He ground down, letting their cocks bump through the thin material, a shiver running through him immediately and eliciting a moan.

 

He stopped himself before he could get carried away, there was something he wanted to do first. He leaned over Tom, reached for the bedside table and grabbed Gustav’s camera.

 

Quickly turning it on, Tom giving him an alarmed look as Bill brought the digital device into view. Settling back atop his twin, he took a picture of their crotches, making sure that both the words ‘Tom’ were in view, the first of many as he proceeded to record proof that they still looked identical.

 

With each click the anticipation, along with the pleasure, grew. No longer able to contain himself, the Tom-look-alike placed the device aside so that his hands were free to roam his twin’s body, kissing him enthusiastically before he remembered that he was supposed to be Tom.

 

It was hard to stop his movements, but as he did he rested his forehead on his twin’s, closing his eyes so that he could get his breathing back. Once he had control of himself he blindly reached for the bedside table again.

 

“Never the submissive one, Tom would prepare himself,” he murmured as he grabbed the lube, sitting up so that he could dip his fingers in the cream. Bill reached behind him, both their boxers gone due to the taking of pictures. “Don’t you think so?” He stopped as he circled his butthole with his middle finger, waiting for Tom’s answer. The fact that his long fingernail was missing heightened the sensation in his finger, but diminished it in his hole.

 

Tom’s answer came in the reply of a grunt, arching his hips so that his twin would get on with it.

 

“Oh gods, I’d forgotten what it felt like,” Bill mindlessly commented as he inserted a finger inside of himself, moaning as he began to thrust in earnest.

 

“What was it that you forgot?” Tom questioned in curiosity, he couldn’t keep his eyes away from his brother’s face, Bill had such beautiful expressions, even wearing his face. He wondered if he made those same expressions.

 

“What it is like to not have to be careful.” Bill arched his back as he inserted a second finger and went in search of his prostate. “To be able to finger myself at a fast pace, with as much pressure as I want.” And he proceeded to do just that, thrusting in and out roughly, trying to hit his prostate as he thrust in, beginning to really show his enjoyment by moaning as he closed his eyes and moving his hips in rhythm with his fingers.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be Tom?” Tom questioned as he saw his own face completely let go, he knew he certainly did not do that with a groupie in his bed.

 

With that, Bill stopped his motions, the two fingers stilling inside of him and he opened his eyes to look at his twin. “Sorry,” he mumbled with a pout.

 

“I don’t pout either,” Tom rebuked.

 

Bill arched an eyebrow in the form of a challenge as he inserted a third finger inside himself, taking his other hand and scooping up more of the lubricant so that he could coat Tom’s erection. He kept staring at his twin, eyes locked as he stretched himself, exhaling harshly when he brushed his prostate but determined not to make a sound. Instead, determined on making the _real_ Tom moan as he continued to stroke his twin’s erection.

 

“Bill,” Tom softly warned. What the warning was for he wasn’t sure, it could be that if his twin kept up the pace, he would soon come, but it could also be that if Bill really was sure on doing this, crossing the line, there would be no coming back.

 

The Tom look-alike smiled and responded by taking his fingers out of himself, gripping onto Tom’s waist so that he could position himself atop his twin’s cock.

 

He bit his lower lip, strategically ignoring the fake piercing so that it wouldn’t come off, and as he held Tom in place, glued to the bed, Bill started to lower himself, instantly closing his eyes as Tom’s cock head tried to breach his entrance.

 

He pushed down more and felt Tom’s tip stretch his tight muscles as it entered him, moaning at the pleasure which made him eager to continue. What he hadn’t planned for was the pain, the pain that came as more than Tom’s head entered him. Bill shivered, trying to relax his muscles and breathing in deeply, perhaps he should’ve let Tom be on top of him.

 

“Tom wouldn’t doubt himself,” Tom softly whispered even as he brought his fingers to trace soft patterns on Bill’s arms, soothing him, helping him to relax.

 

The younger Kaulitz opened his eyes to look at his identical brother, a loving gaze in his expression.

 

“Tom wouldn’t show so much emotion,” the real Tom pouted as he tried to educate his twin on the subject of Tom.

 

“Oh really?” Bill shakily breathed as he steadied himself.

 

“W-” Tom moaned loudly, throwing his head back and roughly grabbing at Bill’s hips, as his twin thrust down until he’d taken half of Tom’s cock inside of himself.

 

“Tom wouldn’t be so carefree,” the singer challenged, purring so that his words would be heard.

 

“Not-argh…” He had to pause as Bill moved down once more, grasping the sheets. “Not with a random groupie, no.”

 

“You saying that Tom would with himself?” the Tom look-alike questioned as he tried to relax once more, his voice coming out strangled. He was almost there, and fuck it if he was going to give up now.

 

“Oh my god, fuck-argh, you are so fucking-argh, tight,” Tom replied instead, now fully seated inside of his twin.

 

“Tom’s a virgin,” Bill replied as he stilled himself atop his brother, hands leaning against Tom’s torso.

 

And there it was, he was taking his twin’s virginity, his innocence, _what right did he have?_

 

“Oh please,” Bill uttered as if he’d read Tom’s mind. “If I didn’t want this I wouldn’t have dragged you into your bedroom in the first place.”

 

“Bill,” Tom questioned with the single word, his doubts behind it.

 

“Oh come on, Tomi,” Bill answered just as simply and started to move, moving up slowly until Tom’s cock was almost out of him, barely held in place, and then moved down just as slowly, breathing deeply as he started to get a feel for it, putting his full weight on his twin’s body so that the guitarist wasn’t able to move.

 

Bill was sliding in and out at a slow pace, both the twins’ breath faster, moans emerging in between. “You might be trying to be me, but I’m still me and you can’t expect me to keep this still,” Tom informed him as he struggled to get his words out.

 

“I never said you couldn’t move,” Bill breathed out deeply.

 

“Sit up straight,” Tom commanded and Bill arched an eyebrow, a Tom-reaction which elicited an eye-roll from the real older twin.

 

Once the singer was sitting up, Tom grasped Bill’s hips, guiding him up until only the tip was inside him, he could look down to see where they joined, and then earnestly dragging him down, angling for his prostate which he hit dead-on if Bill’s loud mewl was any sign to go by.

 

“Fuck, Bill.” Tom’s voice sounded gruff. “If you wanna be me you have to learn to control yourself.”

 

Bill brought his head back forward, looking at his twin as Tom proceeded to repeat his act of guiding him up until he was almost out of him and then roughly dragging him back down, hitting his prostate on every downward thrust.

 

It took some time, but Bill finally managed to control himself, Tom’s rhythm steady, bringing him so much pleasure that he was sure he would burst without being touched. He knew his twin was enjoying it too, the look in his eyes said it all. There was sweat on his brow from the strength he was making, he was controlling Bill’s body, and Bill was almost sure that the real Tom wouldn’t let himself be used so liberally, and while he hadn’t cared until now, wanting to prove to his twin that he could control his reactions, he decided to take some of the control back by messing with Tom’s rhythm.

 

He thrust down as his twin had been in the process of guiding him up, an arched eyebrow in amusement the only response. His hips started moving of his own accord, not only wanting to gain back some control, but also going in search for his completion. Wanting to drive his twin crazy, see if he liked some of his own ‘you have to remain in control of your emotions’ guides on how to be Tom, he varied his thrusts as he clamped his muscles as much as he could around his identical member.

 

The instant reaction of Tom biting his lower lip in order to keep quiet was a definite incentive to continue his movements.

 

“Tomi,” Bill tried to gain his twin’s attention, but moaned instead. “Are you-uh- bu-fuck-that’s good, are you gonna touch me? Or should Tom touch himself?”

 

“Fuck,” the guitarist replied as he looked at his twin, disheveled on top of him, eyes drooping and mouth hanging open. “Tom should touch himself.”

 

He received the disappointed expression he’d expected instantly. He watched as his twin went to grab for his erection, stopping him just as he was less than a centimetre away from it.

 

“I guess you’re lucky you’re impersonating Tom right now.” And with that he grabbed his twin’s cock, pulling once, twice, and then Bill was spilling his seed across the real Tom’s hand and torso.

 

The word ‘Tomi’ on his lips as his body tensed and spasmed, his muscles contracting around Tom’s flesh enough to trigger the older twin’s orgasm at once. Differently from Bill, the word that he moaned wasn’t his own, but instead Bill’s name.

 

Spent and quickly breathing to take up the air they lacked, they stayed still for a couple of moments, Bill lying on top of Tom, his whole weight once more on Tom, muscles in his body which he didn’t even know existed were already hurting.

 

“Tom wouldn’t shout Bill’s name while he fucked himself,” Bill murmured as he slowly lifted his ass so that his twin’s cock could slip out of his hole, feeling Tom’s cum dribble down his ass cheek.

 

“Tom wouldn’t call out his own name during sex, much less call himself Tomi,” the older twin replied, an answer to the challenge in his younger brother’s voice.

 

“Too true,” Bill replied, Tom’s argument making them even. Once he had some semblance of minimal breathing, he said: “Tom would not like cuddling, in fact he would want the groupie out his bed as quickly as possible. Even if he was fucking himself, Tom would want _it_ to be over after the sex ended.” The younger Kaulitz smiled. “However, I need a shower, and therefore, I am going to use your toilet.” Bill swiftly stood up and slowly walked to the bathroom, swinging his ass from side to side in a tease, semen noticeably trickling down his thighs, leaving no room to doubt the fact that _Tom_ was gone, and _he_ was back.


End file.
